Resfriado
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Definitivamente para él, esa mujer era un caso perdido. Cada encuentro con ella, parecía una batalla donde siempre resultaba victoriosa, lo que le sacaba de quicio pero a la vez le emocionaba.


**Personajes: Retsu Unohana y Zaraki Kenpachi.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

Era un intento de drabble.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 1400.

**Summary**: Definitivamente para él, esa mujer era un caso perdido. Cada encuentro con ella, parecía una batalla donde siempre resultaba victoriosa, lo que le sacaba de quicio pero a la vez le emocionaba.

Primera vez que escribo de ellos dos… realmente no sé cómo llegué hasta acá pero como he dicho antes: las ideas vienen repentinas y azarosas.

Espero que les guste, saludos.

**Resfriado**

Resopló con fastidio frente al cuartel del cuarto escuadrón, murmuró una maldición con obstinación y terminó de entrar en el lugar. De camino a la sala de curación donde seguro estaría ella, se percató que muchos de los shinigamis se le quedaban viendo con cierto temor, "debiluchos" se dijo a sí mismo. No era para menos, no todos los días se veía al mismísimo capitán Zaraki entrar a la división en busca de la capitana Unohana. Inhaló con pesadez, su nariz estaba congestionada, su garganta le ardía, sus mejillas se teñían pudorosamente de un leve rubor rosáceo —condición que le daba náuseas— y sus músculos le dolían por cada esfuerzo que hacía; no podía verse más patético. Él, el invencible Kenpachi proveniente de uno de los rincones más peligrosos del Rukongai, que no le temía a nada, estaba siendo atormentado por un terrible resfriado.

Abrió las puertas de su destino con brusquedad, dándose cuenta que ella estaba extrañamente sola, haciendo unas anotaciones para un informe. No tuvo que llamarla, porque la fémina de plácida belleza había despegado la vista de los papeles para fijarla en el recién llegado. Zaraki la vio sonreír con cortesía, cosa que le hizo rabiar en sobremanera, esa sonrisa que significaba "te lo dije" sin tener que pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Buenos días Capitán Zaraki, veo que no luce muy bien.

El hombre bufó malhumorado. Por supuesto que no lucía bien, si había estado jugando con un hollow en plena tormenta el día anterior. Sus cachetes estaban rojos —cosa que jamás se veía en un varón como él— por la temperatura y sentía que su cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento, ¡eso era prueba suficiente!

—Déjate de formalidades conmigo, mujer. Sabes a lo que vine.

Hubo un breve espacio de silencio en donde ninguno abrió la boca para decir algo, Kenpachi sintió que su escasa paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Igual siguió esperando a que la morena hablara, pero la misma seguía en la misma posición, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No sé a **qué** específicamente se está refiriendo, Capitán Zaraki.

Oh no, él detestaba que ella hiciera eso. Si esperaba a que el gran y rudo Kenpachi le diera la razón, mejor que esperara sentada. Ya era mucho que estuviera parado frente a ella con el objetivo de requerir de su ayuda, porque la situación del resfriado se le había salido de las manos. No entendía a las mujeres —o mejor dicho no entendía a Unohana Retsu—, se suponía que las mismas se daban cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero igual les encantaba escuchar que las necesitaban. Pero él no iba a ceder, de ninguna manera, ya era suficiente con haber tenido que hacerle caso a Yachiru y haber ido al hospital.

Bajó la cabeza, resoplando con molestia para no tener que verla con esa sonrisa. Pasó un minuto que al capitán del undécimo escuadrón le pareció eterno, hasta que sintió una delicada mano palpándole la frente.

—Es usted muy testarudo, capitán Zaraki —le susurró con un leve tono bromista en su voz mientras le comprobaba la temperatura.

—Je, no creo ser el único terco de este lugar. Quizás el más indiscreto, sí.

La mujer cerró los ojos para completar su siempre amistoso semblante.

—Pues eso parece —Retsu se alejó del varón luego de que terminara, aproximándose al gabinete donde colocaba las plantas medicinales, preparando una mezcla rápidamente y vertiéndola en una taza—. La fiebre no es muy alta —informó—, así que le daré un remedio casero para que se le baje. También tomará una tableta para que se le pasen los demás síntomas.

La shinigami tomó el recipiente donde había vertido la mezcla junto a una pequeña tableta de color blanco para facilitárselas a su compañero. Kenpachi los observó con repulsión, estuvo a punto de negarlos hasta que Unohana le obligó con simplemente su cálida —para él amenazadora— curvatura en los labios. Tomó la taza y echó la medicina en su boca.

—Esta cosa sabe horrible —cogió una jarra con agua y un vaso que estaba en una de las mesas y se sirvió cerca de tres seguidos para quitarse el mal sabor del remedio.

—Capitán Zaraki, si sigue tomando así acabará con todo el agua del escuadrón —le recriminó suavemente Retsu haciendo que el varón parara su acción.

La mujer se acercó de nuevo, esta vez para darle la tableta; la cual Kenpachi se la tragó apenas la tuvo en la mano, sin siquiera beber un sorbo más del líquido vital.

—Definitivamente odio estas cosas —masculló entre dientes.

—No debería, ahora se sentirá mejor —intervino la shinigami tan alegre y calmada como siempre—. Además, usted no siguió mi sugerencia —le recordó con gentileza

—Tonterías —espetó el capitán—. Ya me extrañaba que no me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—Porque sabía que iba a terminar aquí igual —dijo con naturalidad la fémina.

Kenpachi solía odiar esos pronósticos certeros de la shinigami.

—Nunca se te escapa nada mujer. Otra vez perdí contra ti.

Retsu rió con gracia, una risa tan disimulada que apenas se le escuchaba una inaudible carcajada.

—Me hace ver como la mala, capitán Zaraki.

El aludido volteó la mirada con desdén. Definitivamente para él, esa mujer era un caso perdido. Cada encuentro con ella, parecía una batalla donde ella siempre resultaba victoriosa, lo que le sacaba de quicio pero a la vez le emocionaba. Era difícil de explicar los sentimientos de su persona —sí es que él no carecía de ellos— hacia ella, tampoco se mataba pensándolo mucho, después de todo se dejaba siempre llevar como si de una lucha real se trátese, claro, sólo con ella, tenía ese tipo de contemplaciones.

Sintió un alivio a su malestar general, se tocó el cuello y la frente viendo que su calentura estaba disminuyendo. Se sentó en una de las camillas mientras veía como Retsu recogía todo lo que había sacado para volverlo a poner en su sitio.

—¿Valió la pena? —le preguntó la fémina llamando su atención. Haciendo que por vez primera, que el hombre soltara una de sus desquiciadas sonrisas.

—Por un rato sí. Ese hollow tenía algo de fuerza, pero me cansé y lo acabé de un solo golpe —contó—. Ya nada es como antes.

—Usted le extraña —advirtió la mujer,

El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

—Más que extrañarlo, quiero es pelear con él como en los viejos tiempos. Todavía quiero la revancha si recupera sus poderes —habló junto a su sádica curvatura en los labios, la cual se esfumó en pocos segundos—. Ahora todo es aburrido

—Para usted sí. Sin embargo, es justo vivir en paz por un tiempo. Además el joven Kurosaki podrá vivir sin tantas presiones.

—Vivirá aburrido.

—Me temo que eso usted no lo sabe capitán Zaraki.

Zaraki volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

—Oh sí, claro que lo sé. Ese chico le gusta la pelea tanto como a mí.

—Eso lo dirá el tiempo —le respondió la mujer quien ya había terminado su labor doméstica. Se acercó nuevamente al hombre para volver a comprobar su temperatura pero fue detenida en seco por la mano del alto mando del décimo primer escuadrón.

—Ya no tengo fiebre —le confirmó con seguridad.

Unohana asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Bien. Ya puede regresar a su división. Intente no salir cuando esté lloviendo —le sugirió con simpatía.

Zaraki movió la cabeza estirando los músculos del cuello, dejando asomar una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro al verse casi recuperado en su totalidad.

—Todo de vuelta a la normalidad —exclamó ya contento.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada a Retsu.

—Bueno… gracias —susurró. La shinigami no respondió ni cambió su semblante. Kenpachi soltó un bufido—. ¿No esperas a que te de flores ni nada de esas cursilerías verdad?

Unohana volvió a reír con gracia ante el comentario de su compañero.

—No. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y que tampoco quiero que cambien.

El hombre volteó la mirada para que ella no le viera la sonrisa que sólo ella podía causarle —y Yachiru que la forzaba cuando jugaba con su rostro—.

—¿Mañana? —fue lo último que preguntó el shinigami.

—Sí, mañana, Zaraki. Cuando esté recuperado —le confirmó sin dejar de lado su amabilidad.

—Esta vez no perderé.

—Ganará el mejor Zaraki.

El hombre asintió quedando claro el mensaje. Se despidió de ella con la mano antes de salir e ir en camino a su escuadrón.

Definitivamente, Retsu Unohana era un caso perdido. Y lo que sí era un hecho, es que para Zaraki Kenpachi representaba la batalla más emocionante y apasionante de todas.

**FIN**

Dejo a la imaginación en que no perderá Kenpachi contra Unohana xD

Por cada review/crítica que no dejen un alma se convierte en hollow xD


End file.
